Generations Later
by secretgleek24
Summary: Years have passed by, and the New Directions are back in Lima... with their kids. Follow the New Directions and their kids as they handle the ups and downs of high school. Will the kids be just like their parents, or will they make their own paths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! I'm really excited for this story! It's my first one, and I quiet enjoy it! So here's what you'll need to know:**

**COUPLES:**

**Finn - Rachel**

**Will - Emma**

**Puck - Quinn**

**Kurt - Blaine**

**Sam - Mercedes**

**Santana - Brittany**

**Artie - Sugar**

**Mike - Tina**

**Jesse - Harmony**

**Rory - Trisha (OC)**

**Joe - Eva (OC)**

**Sebastian - David**

**FAMILIES:**

**HUDSONS -**

**Finn Hudson 45**

**Rachel Hudson 45**

**Anthony "Tony" William Hudson 19**

**Maria "Ri" Carol Hudson 15**

**Barbra "Barbie" Velma Hudson 14**

**SCHUESTERS -**

**Will Schuester 58**

**Emma Schuester 58**

**Chase Allen Schuester 18**

**Kaysan Sharon Schuester 15**

**PUCKERMANS -**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman 46**

**Lucy Quinn Puckerman 45**

**Damian Phineaus Puckerman 17**

**Lilian "Lil" Elizabeth Puckerman 17**

**Thea Rose Puckerman 15**

**Colton Tiberious Puckerman 15**

**HUMMEL-ANDERSONS -**

**Kurt Hummel- Anderson**

**Blaine Hummel- Anderson**

**Marilyn Norma Hummel- Anderson 16**

**Dorothy Ivy Hummel- Anderson 15**

**Stephen Burt Hummel- Anderson 14**

**EVANS -**

**Sam Evans 44**

**Mercedes Evans - 45**

**Matthew Samuel Evans 17**

**Nicholas Curtis 16**

**Ella Jane Evans 15**

**LOPEZ-PIERCES -**

**Santana Lopez- Pierce 45**

**Brittany Lopez- Pierce 45**

**Charlie Maxwell Lopez- Pierce 17**

**Roni Mae Lopez- Pierce 16**

**Roxi Lynn Lopez- Pierce 16**

**Jacoby Leo Lopez-Pierce 15**

**ABBRAMS -**

**Artie Abbram 44**

**Sugar Abbram 44**

**Mystique Scarlet 16**

**CHANGS -**

**Mike Chang 45**

**Tina Chang 44**

**Justin Cohen Chang 18**

**Nate Thomas Chang 17**

**Emmett Jace Chang 16**

**FLANAGANS -**

**Rory Flanagan 44**

**Trisha Flanagan 43**

**Derek Robert Flanagan 18**

**McKinley Brittany Flanagan 15**

**HARTS -**

**Joe Hart 43**

**Eva Hart 44**

**Maggie Anne Hart 17**

**Simon Joseph Hart 15**

**ST. JAMES -**

**Jesse St. James 47**

**Harmony St. James 43**

**Drevyn Clark St. James 16**

**Aria Whitney St. James 14**

**KAROSKY-SYMTHES -**

**Dave Karosky- Symthes 45**

**Sebastian Karosky- Symthes 44**

**Iris Blake Karosky- Symthes 16**

**So that is what you shall need to know, don't worry, reminders will pop up as we go :) If you think their should be any changes let me know, however some things are the way they are for a reason ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Evening, I'm Scarlet with Entertainment Tonight." A overly perky brunette in her mid thirties said, all camera angles on her. "Our top story tonight, a small town in Ohio is attracting some pretty popular names. Some of the most talked about people in today's entertainment are moving back to Lima, Ohio." Suddenly, behind Scarlet came a large white back ground. "Let's see just who Lima, Ohio has pulled in. First up are Broadway Starlette, Rachel Hudson, and co founder of SonMan Effects, Finn Hudson. Next we have A-lister Quinn Puckerman, and the second co founder of SonMan, Noah Puckerman. After them we have dynamic dance duo Mike and Tina Chang, both Dancing with the Star veterans and now co owners of Change Dance. Next we have Broadway star Blaine Hummel-Anderson and fashion designer Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Following them is Billboard Top Charter Mercedes and her husband, voice actor Sam Evans. LA's hottest lawyer, Santana Lopez-Pierce and Get Fits! Brittany Lopez-Pierce are next on our list. After them is Director Artie Abrams and Fasioniesta Sugar Abrams, followed by comedian Rory Flannigan and his wife, author Trisha Flannigan. And last but not least is singer Joe Hart and his wife, American Idol winner, Eva Hart." Behind Scarlet, the white back ground has changed to pictures of ever couple.

"So why are all these famous people moving to such an unknown town?" Scarlet asks. Suddenly, the pictures of the separate couples changes to the glee clubs group photo after winning nationals. "It would seem that all these stars were once, quote 'Lima Losers', singing and dancing in their school glee club. Shocking isn't it? What will be more shocking is how the children of these couples handle the normality of everyday high school. For Entertainment Tonight, I'm Scarlet, goodnight!"


End file.
